L'incertidue d'un passé inconnu
by A.Parks
Summary: Un passé incertain, pleins de doutes et de questions. D'où vient-il ? Cette simple question tourne en boucle dans son esprit, elle résonne comme une litanie. Qui est-il ? Il ne le sait même pas lui-même. Un seul indice : une gourmette.


**J'avais déjà posté cette fiction mais j'ai décidé de la supprimer pour un tout nouveau départ, je posterais désormais les chapitres le plus souvent possible. Deux chapitres par semaine minimum.**

**Bref donc, je vous laisse lire le prélude. Un avant goût de ma fiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prélude.<strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>Un passé incertain, pleins de doutes et de questions. D'où vient-il ? Cette simple question tourne en boucle dans son esprit, elle résonne comme une litanie lui créant parfois de nombreuses migraines. Qui est-il ? Il ne le sait même pas lui-même, la seule chose qu'il a en sa possession c'est cette foutu gourmette en argent qui entoure on poignet, son doux prénom écrit dessus en italique : <em>Sasha<em>.

Elle passa une nouvelle fois ses fins doigts dans le duvet blond cendré du nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle passa en revu le visage de l'enfant en passant par son nez rond et les taches de rousseur à peine visible qui s'étalaient sur celui-ci ainsi que sur ses joues légèrement rebondi et rosit par le froid hivernal, ses toutes petites lèvres qu'il pinçait dans son sommeil et elle devinait facilement des yeux azur particulièrement clair sous ses paupières closes et ses long cils blond. Elle raffermit imperceptiblement sa prise sur le petit garçon emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture bleu pâle. Elle resserra sa cape contre elle et avança s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la neige.

Quand elle arriva devant une petite maison beige, elle esquissa un léger sourire, de loin on voyait Pansy Parkinson épouse Nott, tenant un enfant dans ses bras et le berçant tout en parlant avec son mari qui n'était autre que Théodore Nott. Elle inspira brusquement l'air frais s'immisçant férocement dans ses poumons. Elle s'arrêta devant le perron, posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant et elle caressa une dernière fois, du bout des doigts sa peau de couleur pêche. Elle le posa plus délicatement possible sur le sol en bois devant la porte d'entrée, d'un geste de baguette une enveloppe vint se poser dans les plis de la couverture, elle jeta un sort de réchauffement sur le bambin puis toqua deux fois avant d'aller se cacher derrière le pilier qui soutenait le petit toit couvrant l'entrée extérieur.

Quand elle vit Théodore passait sa tête entre la porte entre ouverte et regarder aux alentours qui avait bien pu toquer, elle se demanda s'il allait ou pas regarder au sol comme dans les films à l'eau de rose qu'elle regardait avec sa mère quand elle était petite. Puis doucement, comme incertain il baissa la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit un nourrisson d'à peine deux semaines confortablement endormi et emmitouflé dans de chaudes couvertures ainsi qu'une lettre qui trônait entre quelques plis. Il s'agenouilla et prit le paquet dans ses bras en prenant soin de récupérer la lettre qu'il glissa nerveusement dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il passa une main tremblotante dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses yeux bleu électrique cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qui aurait pu déposer l'enfant ici mais quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il rentra.

A ce moment-là, tapit dans l'ombre elle soupira de soulagement et transplana un voile noir et opaque se formant en même temps qu'elle disparaissait.

- Pansy ! L'appela Théodore complétement paniqué quand il pénétra dans le hall de la maison.

Aussitôt qu'il eut hélé, elle arriva redoutant déjà le pire. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit ce que son mari tenait dans ses bras. Inconsciemment elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit le bébé toujours dans les bras du brun. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Son mari tenait bien un enfant dans ses bras. Elle leva ses yeux vert teintaient de pépites jaune vers Théodore, ses pupilles posant des milliers de question à la fois. Il lui tendit l'enfant qu'elle prit avec délicatesse dans ses bras, il prit l'enveloppe rouge entre ses mains tremblante et la décacheta avec des gestes lents et précis, comme d'habitude. Quand il eut le parchemin entre ses doigts, un de ses sourcils se leva élégamment en un geste parfaitement aristocratique et intrigué, sûrement dû à la longueur du parchemin qui n'était pas plus long qu'une petite étiquette, ses yeux le parcourent rapidement blêmissant un peu plus à la fin. D'un signe du menton Pansy l'incita à le lire à haute voix, il se racla la gorge et exécuta sa demande la voix plus rauqua qu'à l'accoutumé.

_ - Théo, je sais pertinemment que tu es la personne la plus apte pour t'occuper de Sasha, je suis persuadé que tu prendras soin de lui dans ces moments sombre, n'en parle à personne, il y a des oreilles de partout. H_

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire et qu'est-ce que l'on va faire? S'enquit Pansy d'une voix blanche.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il lui dit, d'une voix calme.

- Je n'en sais rien et on va faire ce qu'elle nous demande Syssy, c'est mon amie et apparemment c'est son fils.

Elle acquiesça, remettant une de ses longues mèches dorées derrière son oreille puis baissa son regard sur l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... (ou pas?)<strong>

**Je poste le chapitre suivant samedi, et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, négatifs ou positifs, peu importe, la critique est importante pour construire une histoire censée. **

**Et je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes... Bref, à bientôt en tout cas ! :) (Je l'espère du moins)**


End file.
